


Reign

by Sam_Cake



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Cake/pseuds/Sam_Cake
Summary: Based on the anime and manga plot-linesWhat if Lord Death was able to defeat Asura in the final arc of the anime? Causing Arachne to once again go into hiding, making her the first on DWMA's hit list. For now, things have calmed down, and the people of Death City can return to their peaceful lives. Follow our main gang as they deal with their inner conflicts. Full Summary inside!





	1. Full Summary

Based on the manga and anime plot-lines 

What if Lord Death was able to defeat Asura in the final arc of the anime? Causing Arachne to once again go into hiding, making her the first on DWMA's hit list. 

For now, things have calmed down, and the people of Death City can return to their peaceful lives. Including our main gang. Although, their lives are about to get a lot more difficult as they encounter problems that leave them conflicted. 

From Maka being a young meister who is trying to hard to be like her mother when she was a meister, and attempting to deal with her over caring father, Spirit. To her weapon, Soul who deals with the demon that lay dormant inside him, and dealing with the family he distanced himself from.

From Black*Star, a meister with a God complex, overworking himself to surpass his goals, or is it a way to deal with the facts that his own father was a monster? To his weapon, Tsubaki, a young girl who tries to hard to fix her friend's problems, that she doesn't realise she's suffocating in her own issues. 

From Death the Kid, the immature Death God who struggles with OCD and the need for perfection, confused and lost, he doesn't understand his own father, as he discovers there is a lot of grey area between black and white. To his twin weapons, Liz and Patty, young girls who were left on the street to fend for themselves, but were saved by their meister, might just lose the life they worked so hard to gain as they choose between right and wrong.

How will they overcome their problems? That is, if they want to, will they perhaps give up, already tired of everything they have done in the past and will have to do in the future? 

Hopefully they can overcome their issues before Arachne can launch her plan.

Is it just me or do all the meisters have daddy issues and the weapons have family issues???


	2. Prologue

The smoke had cleared from above, showcasing the two Gods facing each other.

Kid watched from below, the sheer amount of power the two had used was amazing, he has never seen anything like it. Although that power made him nervous, Asura has so much power. Enough to keep up with his Father.

While being amazed by the fight and making sure to avoid being injured from the attacks the Gods threw at each other, Kid did make note of what they spoke about. He also noted how Asura addressed his Father as if it was him who had betrayed the Kishin.

He had been forced from his thoughts when his Father spoke, "It's about time for us to end this." voice rough, laced with annoyance.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Perhaps you should say goodbye to your son." the embodiment of madness replied back with just as much hatred.

' _Huh? Son? Does the Kishin mean me?_ ' Although Kid wanted to see the fight to the end, he didn't want to distract his Father from the battle, he didn't want to burden him like that. ' _Besides_ -' he told himself, ' _the battle caused the room to become even more asymmetrical than before, it's giving me a headache.'_

Kid grabbed Azusa's arm tugging her along with him, hiding off somewhere Asura wouldn't see them. ' _He can probably sense us though_ ' Kid thought.

When Lord Death silence gone on for too long, Asura spoke up in a teasing voice, "What...? It it something I said?"

"I will remove your threat once and for all." The God finally spoke, swinging the Death Styche in order to increase the size of the Kishin Hunter. "I'm the guardian of this world, it is my job to make sure you do no further damage to it."

Asura only sighed in response, "That's most unfortunate though...I'd hope we'd be able to come to an understanding."

"No-" Lord Death voice spoke, cutting Asura off, "that was never even a possibility." dripping with rage over how Asura could assume they could ever be on the same page.

Before the Kishin could speak up again, Lord Death came charging forward with the Kishin Hunter. Shocked, Asura barely had time to process the attack. The God was thrown across the room, breaking the crosses that had been grounded into the dirt of the room.

Asura moved his body so that he would land on his feet. Once skidding to a stop, he hissed out in pain, placing a hand on the large gash on his stomach. "Well, aren't you feeling sensitive today, old man-" attempting to make another snide comment, Asura was cut off as he dodged another attack from Lord Death.

Lord Death quickly changed attacks from swinging his Scythe at Asura to extending his arm far behind him before sending it directly at the Kishin, " **REAPER CHOP** "

"ACK!-"Asura was slammed into the wall, "You've always been this way old man, even after all these years, you refuse to listen to anyone other than yourself-" Lord Death's hand extended once again, warping around the Kishin's body and throwing him across the room once more.

"As if I would listen to the voice of madness! The one who hasn't changed is you! You have always been a coward! Paranoid of everything. Fearing the future, you betrayed me, your partner, the humans-" Lord Death had been flown across the move ready to make another strike with Kishin Hunter, only to be blown back from one of Asura's attack.

"Look who's preaching, what's wrong? Can't you fight me without your little weapon? Besides, I think it's the other way around, you were the one stuck in the past, you never like talking-" another blast was shot from Asura's mouth, "maybe if you actually talked instead of avoiding everything or resorting to violence, and perhaps if you just listened to me for once old man instead of TEARING MY SKIN OFF AND SEALING ME OFF FOR YEARS, THEN MAYBE THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT!" The black-blooded man created a shockwave throwing Lord Death back.

The God landed on his feet, "I have no reason to listen to the likes of you Kishin" The grim reaper charged forward, his Kishin hunter growing larger and brighter, blinding those watching from the sidelines.

Although Kid was one of those blinded by the light that shone off the scythe, Kid could swear he saw Asura have a rush of emotions run through his face.

Shock. Betrayal. Hurt. And finally.... _Fear_.

Lord Death swung his Scythe and the entire room was engulfed in light. Once the effects had worn off, Kid opened his eyes to see Spirit back in his original human form, looking very worn out as he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Azusa was the first to speak, "Of course, as expected of Lord Death, he won the fight." Kid followed her line of gaze to where his Father stood, in his hands the soul of Asura.

"YAY!" Patty, one of two weapon partner's belonging to Kid spoke up, "We won! Now we can go home right?"

Kid started at the guns in his hands, "No, not yet, Arachne is still out there, we need to regroup with Black*Star and the others." Kid made a quick turn to leave, not making a sound, so Azusa wouldn't make a fuss about him leaving.

But before Kid left the room, he took a quick look at his Father's face.

' _I could just be mistaken....But Father's face, almost looks miserable, did he mean those things he said to Asura?_ '  Shaking these thoughts off, he ran out of the room to go find his friends.

**.**

"Lady Arachne, I-I'm sorry to in  
form you that Asura lost the battle" A lowly servant spoke, but before they could say anything else they were turned into dust.

"No! Asura, you were to return to my arms! Death, that annoying Grim Reaper! I can't stay here now-" She turned to her second-in-command, "Mosquito! Make the necessary arrangements! Be quick those humans will be coming to kill me soon!"

Mosquito performed a quick bow, "Understood." and left the room.

Perhaps not now. But sometime in the future Arachne swore to make that Death God to feel the fear and pain she was currently feeling.

No matter who she had to kill.


	3. Your Words Won't Distract Me, Neither Will Your Worry

**Chapter 1: Your Words Won't Distract Me, Neither Will Your Worry**

The chattering and whispers of the crowds were filled with nervous energy. Afterall, a couple days back the Kishin, Asura, had been defeated, but his partner in crime, Arachne, had successfully escaped. By the time Maka, Black*Star, and the other DWMA students arrived to the scene, there had been no sign that Arachne had been there, unless you count the bodies and kishin souls of her servants that had been left for the dead.

Instead of going out to find the witch, Maka, along with the other students were told to go back to regular classes.

"This isn't right!" Maka sighed, "I mean how can we relax with someone like Arachne out there! We should be actively seeking her!"

"For, once I think I agree with you!" Black*Star spoke up, "That stupid witch thinks she can run away from me? The Great Black*Star? The greatest assassin ever to exist-"

Maka cuts Black*Star off, "Okay, we were on the same page but you lost me half-way through your explanation..."

Tsubaki, who had been quiet up until this point, finally spoke, "I think that maybe we should get back into our regular routine. It might be nice to have a small break after such a big fight."

The other weapon, Soul, who had been leaning against the wall hummed in agreement with the girl.

Black*Star scoffed in disbelief, "You guys can't be serious?!" He turned to his other side, "Kid! Liz! Patty! You have to agree with Maka and me on this!"

Perking up once she heard her name called, Patty excitedly exclaimed, "I wanna hunt a witch!"

At the same time Liz also stated, "No way! It's safer to stay here!"

Soul suddenly pulled himself off the wall and walked closer to the group, "Exactly what Liz said, we are all tried from what just happened, if we went witch hunting at this state we would end up getting ourselves killed."

Soul usually was more brash. Yes, he wanted to hunt Arachne down, but doing it now meant he would be risking his meister's safety, and he couldn't allow his meister to be hurt. Soul was sure Tsubaki was thinking this too.

"No fair!" Black*Star whined, "That's a three vs three! We need a tie breaker! Kid! You haven't voted yet!" The assassin ran over to the reaper who had been standing a distance away from the group.

"I can see reasons to both sides...." Kid spoke, but never countined the sentence.

Liz walked over placing a hand on Kid's shoulders, "Hey Kid, you seem a bit out of it are you okay?"

"No, I just someone with the most asymmetrical object I have ever seen!" Kid cries out, looking as if he might vomit.

"Really Kid? Why do I even worry..." Liz sighs

"Anyhow, we should all get to class, otherwise we will be late. If we are late then Stein will punish us in front of everyone in class." Kid spoke, changing from an ill looking individual to his usual calm self.

"Or worse, he's gonna dissect us in front of the class." Soul mutters.

"Stein wouldn't dissect us!" Tsubaki defended.

"You guys wanna bet?" the voices faded off from Kid's ears as he walked the opposite direction. The only one to notice was the bluenette.

"Hey Kid, who are you telling us to go to class, only to skip it yourself? Do you think you're some type of God or somethi-Oh wait.." Black*Star paused thinking over his facts and reviewing his memories.

Kid cut the contradicting boy off, "That asymmetrical object is annoying me, and I must deal with it immediately! It makes me feel foul!"

' _Oh, Kid's just being Kid_ ' Black*Star though, "Oh, then I guess you're gonna meet up with the rest of us later?" he questioned.

Kid had already walked a distance away from his hyper friend, "Yes, I will meet with you all once this nuisance is dealt with!"

Black*Star scratched the back of his neck, watching Kid's back as he left the nearly empty hallway, ' _Wait-I'm going to be late! I don't want to be dissected by Stein of all people_!' Panicking he ran to catch up with the rest of his friends.

**[Time Skip, brought you by Justin Law]**

During the mid-day break, Black*Star drags Tsubaki with him, away from the group.

"Black*Star! Where are we going? Should we not inform the others-"

"No way!" The boy cuts her off, "This is something we have to do ourselves! Because we are the only ones that can do it!"

"But what are we doing?" Tsubaki stresses.

"We are going to convince Lord Death to allow us to hunt Arachne!" Black*Star smiled at Tsubaki.

Once the meister-weapon duo made their way into the Death Room, Black*Star and Tsubaki are able to hear three voices speaking in the distance.

"-as such. This means you will be busy for the next few days with this task. " A funny voice spoke, Lord Death, Black*Star noted.

There was a sigh from another voice, "So that means I'm covering for your classes until you finish your task." Black*Star regonzized the whiny voice to be Spirit's.

"Well it can't be helped" clicks echoed throughout the room, Stein, "An order from Lord Death, is an order."

"To think that this could have been avoided if parents could just parent their children correctly!" the God complained.

The rough voice spoke out, "Funny you should say that Lord Death, can you guess who didn't show up for-"

Spirit cuts the meister off, "Lord Death, how long will the task actually take?"

"Oh? That depends on how fast Stein can finish it!" Lord Death answers cheerfully.

"Cut me off one more time Spirit..." Stein's glasses reflect the light of the room, "... and I will dissect you in your sleep."

"Please no! Lord Death! Tell him he's not allowed to do that! He's not allowed to do that right? Right?! RIGHT!?" the man flayed about, falling to his knees, praying to the God before him, sobbing.

"Stein, you can't dissect death scythe, he's the only death scythe that's an actual scythe, and it will be harder to used a death scythe that is not a scythe!" The immortal being scolded the doctor. Resulting in Spirit crawling up to Lord Death and hugging his bottom half, thanking him and swearing his life to him.

He only sighs in response, "As I was saying, funny you should say that-" at this moment, Black*Star realised that Stein was going to rat Kid out to his father.

' _It goes against the bro code to let a friend get in trouble!'_

"Tsubaki come on!" grabbing his partner by the arm, Black*Star charged forward, interrupting Stein's sentence, "YAHOO! It's the greatest assassin, meister, and future god! You should bow down to him right now, or you will regret it in the future!"

Stein sighed, adjusting the screw attached to his head, "Nevermind, the joke is ruined, the subject has changed."

"Black*Star and Tsubaki! What brings you here?" The God asked tilting his head, curiously.

"I want to go hunt down Arachne-" The assassin began.

"But you are to tired too, so you're gonna have a couple of easy days?" Lord Death ended for him.

"Nope!" Black*Star states, popping the 'p', "I want to hunt her right now! I'm full of energy! I'm pumped! A person like me doesn't need to take it easy! What are you guys even doing about her-"

"That's why you deserve an easy day! In fact I suggest that you and your weapon partner take the next three days to relax!" Lord Death suggested.

Tsubaki finally spoke, "What about classes Sir?"

"Great question!" Lord Death gives the weapon a big thumbs up, "The next couple of classes won't matter because Spirit is teaching them!"

"Yeah, that's right, you don't have to worry about-WAIT HEY!" Spirit processed the sentence, "Lord Death-"

"It was a joke!" The God swung his upper body from left to right, his amusement clearly showing on his mask.

"Hey! How can I relax and leave school for three days when Arachne is out there! I can't just-"

Black*Star is once again cut off by Lord Death, "Instead of relaxing, you can train! Train how to fight witches! Then after those three days of self-training at home, you both can come back and ask again!"

"Training? Well, I do want to be in my best shape when I fight Arachne..." Black*Star thought for a moment, ' _Plus I can miss school...'_

"Alright! I agree!" Black*Star finally declared.

The God turned to Tsubaki, "How about you? Are you willing to accept the break? Or do you wish to stay within the DWMA with your friends?"

Without hesitation Tsubaki replied, "I will support my meister, and I will train with him."

"Wow, it looks like it all worked out! Well then I'll see you soon!" Lord Death waved them off.

As the duo left the three individuals in the room, they headed home to start their 'witch hunting' training.

"Hey Tsubaki, you okay, you haven't replied to anything I said!" Black*Star suddenly stopped in his tracks to shake Tsubaki into reality.

Blinking and confused, Tsubaki lied, "Oh, um, that's lovely, Black*Star!"

Knowing that his partner lied, he chose not to pry and turned the other way, "Hurry! The faster we reach home, the faster these three days will pass!"

As Tsubaki followed her beloved meister home, she couldn't help but think to herself again, ' _Lord Death avoided answering all of Black*Star's questions....._ '

**[Time Skip, brought you by Marie]**

Liz was getting worried.

Classes had already ended, and Kid had not returned, so she expected Kid to be had home.

Needless to say, he wasn't at the mansion either.

Even Patty noticed that Kid was missing, whining like a abandoned puppy, she searched the house for her meister, even attempting to tilt the painting in the living room as Patty exclaimed that it was for the "Ancient OCD God Summoning Ritual".

Even Liz hoped that ritual worked, but it hadn't.

Several hours of worrying and calming down her sister, Liz heard the front door open. She slowly walked to the front entrance, "Please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost, please don't be a- KID!" Liz sighed in relief.

Loud footsteps could be heard as Patty came running from the Living room. "Kid! Where the fuck were you!" the gun weapon cried.

"Oh, I saw a man's blueprint for his new house, and it was a terrible asymmetrical design, and that meant he needed desperate help. So I redesigned the entire blueprint for him. I wasn't done with it though, I came home early cause I felt like someone took Father's painting and threw it across the room..." Kid trailed off.

"I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!" Patty yelled, as Liz explained to her meister, "Hey Kid, we kinda made a mess in the living room...."

"It can't be that bad!" Kid exclaims as he opened the doors to the living room.

"......"

"Kid?" Liz asked.

"......."

"Umm Kid?"

"........."

"Kid, you okay-"

"I LEAVE FOR LIKE ONE DAY LIZ, ONE DAY!" Kid cries out, falling to the floor. "HOW DID PATTY MANAGE TO SET FIRE TO ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM BUT MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T SPREAD TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM?"

"You know what? I'm not sure myself...." Liz states, trying to remember what events led to the destruction of the Living room.

"PATTY BURN DOWN THAT SIDE TOO, BURN THE ENTIRE ROOM DOWN!"

"Okay!" Patty realies cheerfully as she sets herself up to create another fire.

"Wait Kid! We can't burn the Living room down!" Liz panics.

"YES WE CAN! WE HAVE TO DESTROY THIS ROOM IN ORDER TO RECREATE IT'S SYMMETRY!" Kid yells and tears stream down his face.

After a hectic night, of stopping a fire from burning down the mansion, telling Kid it would be alright and that they "could always rebuild the room", Liz was finally able to lie down in her bed.

Looking out the window, she could see the Moon, laughing.

She decides to turn the other way.

' _Arachne, that creepy spider witch. How are we going to deal with that?_ ' Liz thinks, before she allows sleep to take her.


	4. Nothing to Worry About (Zoí Arc)

**Chapter 2: Nothing to Worry About (Zoí Arc)**

All had been quiet in the Albarn-Evans' household. Soul had been in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for his meister and himself. Yawning, due to a lack of sleep, thanks to a certain cat, Soul shuffled the omelets from the frying pan on to the two plates he had prepared on the counter.

Placing the used dishes in the sink, the weapon threw his apron on a nearby chair as he brought the plates into the Living room. As he set down his partner's plate on the table, he couldn't help but notice what she was holding.

"Is that another postcard from your Mother?" The white-haired boy asked, angling his head to get a better look at the image on the front of the card.

The girl, Maka, turned towards him, "Yeah it is! She's in China right now, and she wrote to me about her experiences there and-" the pig-tailed girl rambled off.

Soul thought it was quite nice, that Maka looked up to her Mother. He smiled at the thought of the two being close, not only in relationship but in personality.

"-ey, Soul! Hey!" Fingers snapped in front of his face, dragging him from his thoughts, "I asked you something!"

"You did?" Soul scratched the back of his neck, "Wasn't listening, can you repeat that?"

"Sheesh, pay attention next time!" Maka scolded, "I asked, if you get mail from your family too?"

'Ah shit...' Soul thought, he didn't want others, including his meister, to know about his home situation, which meant he had to avoid the question without looking suspicious.

"Actually speaking of family, I heard your Dad is going to be teaching classes for some time because Stein is busy." He stated, hoping that the thought of being taught by her Father would distract her from prying onto his personal life. "Got reliable intal from Black*Star."

"First off, Black*Star is not reliable intal," Maka began to rant, "-and out of everyone, they choose my Dad? I don't want to deal with his overbearing attitude!" the brunette sighs in annoyance.

Soul can understand a thing or two about not wanting to deal with family members.

Before Soul could speak, a black cat appears from nowhere and steals the boy's omelet. "Blair what the hell!?" Soul glares at the cat.

"You burnt my fish, and then you expect me to eat it, while you enjoy your perfectly cooked omelet? As if I would let something so unjust pass!" She states as she shoves the omelet into her mouth, her small cat jaws trying their best to chew as fast as they could.

Soul turned to where Maka was, in hopes of getting some food from her, but the girl had already finished her breakfast long before, "Sorry Soul, maybe we can get something on the way?"

"So unfair-" Soul grumbled, "-I make the food and I don't even get to eat it!" stomping off to prepare for the school day.

**[Time Skip brought you by Crona]**

Once the pair arrived they both agreed that they did not want to spend the entire day being embarrassed by Spirit, so they went to the mission board, as it was a valid reason to miss class.

Scanning all the missions that were posted before him, Soul spotted a certain request that peaked his interest. He nudged his meister, who stood beside him. "Maka, check this out, Romania! Land of monsters and other creepy stuff."

Maka ignored the stereotype at focused on the mission's details. "Looks like the regular, 'weapon gone rouge and began to eat souls'. Should be easy enough to handle in one go." Maka nodded to herself.

Soul taking this as a sign of acceptance, quickly made the arrangements to secure the mission for themselves before getting ready to travel to Romania. Unfortunately the two would not be able to stay too long as their main priority was exterminating the Kishin.

**[Traveling is brought you by Eibon]**

Using the shade of night as a cover, Maka jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scythe in hand. She stopped when she landed on the house that belonged to the Kishin.

The scythe shone in the moonlight, revealing Soul in the reflection, "Well this mission is going to be easy" the boy spoke.

Maka only nodded in agreement as she prepared to ambush Kishin.

Waiting for the right moment, Maka jumped through one of the windows in the building and saw a sight that she did not expect to see.

She was used to seeing kishins killing and eating souls, what she was not used to seeing was another human being eating the flesh of another human.

Maka stood frozen in shock, "How-" her whispers were cut off as Soul whisper-yelled at her to hide before she could be noticed.

Shaking her head, she heeded her partner's advice and hid behind one of the pillars, trying to obtain as much information as possible.

When she looked at their souls, the one that was eating human flesh on the dining table had a regular soul, it looked untainted, despite they fact he just ate an innocent person. Once the man was done with the body, a soul crawled out of the corpse. Ticking sounds could be heard from a distance, and became louder as a girl entered the room.

The girl did not steal the soul, instead she waited patiently for the cannibal to give her permission to eat it.

Maka's emotions were conflicted, how was she to deal with the cannibal? She could handle the Kishin just fine, but the man was not a Kishin, so she couldn't just swing her weapon at him and collect his soul. She had to make sure that the man would be arrested.

'This is one of those moments where having a team would be useful...' the scythe wielder thought to herself.

"Hey Maka? Do you want to try to attack the Kishin first and then the weirdo or should we go introduce ourselves?" Soul asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"It will be easier to attack the Kishin in one go and then confront that man, if we introduce ourselves the man could possibly wield the Kishin." Maka answered, her gaze locked on to the Kishin who had been distracted by the soul her meister gave her, "Ready Soul?"

"No, not really. Kinda tired actually and hungry. Maybe because someone didn't offer up some of their omelette to me-" Soul's short lived rant was cut off by Maka's glaring, "-Okay! Okay! I'm ready! Let's just get this over with!"

The meister jumped out from her hiding spot and ran towards the occupied Kishin. Lifting up her scythe slightly, she swung her weapon at female.

The Kishin, having no time to react, widen her eyes in shock as the scythe cut into her side before the weapon dug in deeper causing her to be torn into half. The look of shock evident on her face before completely turning into dust. All that remained of her was her soul.

'Okay that was easy, but now we have to deal with that cannibal' Soul thought, after all, collecting souls of regular Kishins like the girl they had just sliced in half is a piece of cake after all the battles they fought before Asura died.

"ALEX NO!" cried the man, as the shock from the appearance of the DWMA students wore off, he stood up from his table, knocking the chair he had been sitting on, to the ground.

Now that she was closer to him, she could now see that the man appeared to be in his mid-twenties, wore a regular business suit, had it not been the blood staining his clothing and face Maka would have believed him to be an actual regular human being.

"In the name of Lord Death I have purged your weapon's soul! And in his name I will-" before Maka could continue into her usual monologue reserved for those who have sinned, she was cut off by her partner.

"Did you force your partner into becoming a Kishin? Or was it the other way around?" the scythe spoke. Maka would have scolded him, but the question he asked was also something she was wondering about. So she added onto the question, "Why do you eat other humans?"

"I don't have to explain myself to a bunch of kids." The man sneered.

'I have to be careful, I can't swing Soul at him, I have to use the heel and not the blade' the meister thought as she glared at the man. Steadily walking closer to him, but was ready to attack or defend if he made a move.

The man whilst glaring at the duo, picked up a glass of water on the table and threw it off to the side, shattering it. Why he had done so was beyond Maka.

"DWMA? How pesky, the school is such an annoyance!" The man sighs as he begins to walk, heading towards the door.

"If you think I'm letting you off the hook, then you're wrong!" Maka ran towards him, flipping her weapon around so she would be able to hit him with the heel of scythe.

The man smirked and jumped out of the way, turning to face her directly as she attempted to hit him with her weapon. But at every swing, the man was able to dodge, always jumping back from her reach. She was so focused on the man she hadn't noticed where she was being led.

The expression of his face changed from a smug one to crazed, as he suddenly jumped farther back then he had been doing seconds before. Maka made a step forward before she slipped and fell to the ground.

The glass of water the cannibal had thrown earlier is what she slipped on. As she hit the ground, Maka could feel the small shards of glass dig into her. Thankfully she landed on her arm and the shards were small, meaning her wounds would not be serious.

Maka looked up from where she was and saw the man laughing, placing a hand over his mouth, "Really, you kids are always too much." he tried to keep quiet, but couldn't help chuckling. He turned around and ran out of the room.

"Maka! Are you-" Soul's worried voice spoke up, but was interrupted.

"I'm fine!" She pushed herself up and chased after the man. 'How could I have tripped on some water! How could I have let him get away? I've fought tons of guys way stronger and smarter than him? How did I mess up this badly? With a human too! I bet Mother would of had this dealt with already-' the girl's thoughts ended as she realised that the man was nowhere in site.

Maka closed her eyes and tried to search for his soul, but it was like it had completely vanished. She opened her eyes, "It's not use! I can't find him!" She was about to leave the building but was stopped when her weapon transformed back into his human form.

"Maka stop." The boy stood in front of her, block the girl's path, "The guy is not our problem, we are here for the soul, so let's go collect it! We can inform the local police about the guy, and besides you're injured!" Soul argued.

Well Maka's arm was bleeding, she didn't think much of it as it was a small wound compared to the ones she got when DWMA was actively fighting against Arachne, Medusa, and Asura. She was about to shrug her partner off, but the look of concern on his face made Maka reconsider.

'Maybe he's right' she argued to herself, 'Maybe this fight is not mine, but had I trained more, been at the level my mother had been when she was my age, I wouldn't have messed up so badly-'

Soul noted the look on Maka's face twisting into self-judgement. "Oh no! I'm not letting you go into one of your stupid, 'I messed up, so now I'm gonna be super harsh on myself, look at me! I'm so emo' phase!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly, "So Earth to Maka! Snap out of it! Forget about it! Mushrooms are gonna grow on your head-" Soul was cut off when Maka knocked him on the side of his head.

"First off, I am not emo. Secondly, I'm fine! Mushrooms can't grow on people's heads! Let's just go collect that Kishin's soul and report to the police!" Maka huffed out, annoyed at Soul. She stomped back towards the dining room, where they left the Kishin soul.

Soul, who was now laying on the ground after the "Maka Chop", sat up, rubbing his head, wincing in pain. Sighing he followed after his meister, noting that when they got to the police station, he would bandage the wound on her arm.

**[Scene change brought you by Sid]**

The immature Death God sighed as he looked at the asymmetrical house before him.

How many times has Kid come to Stein looking for answers and advice? At this point, Kid was sure he's received more advice from Stein within 6 months then advice from his father throughout his entire life.

He had overheard that Death Scythe would be taking care of Stein's classes for the next couple of days. This was fortune news for the boy, as Spirit was gullible. If he arrived late he could just blame it on his love for symmetry and perfection.

Like he had been doing for the pass couple of days.

So far, when he used "I was distracted by something asymmetrical" as an excuse, people easily believed him and no one asked any further questions. Although Kid knew, that when Stein would take over the classes again, the adult would notice and see through his lies.

So Kid decided the best option was not to lie to him about what he was doing. If he didn't, Stein would notice his behaviour and report this to his father.

Kid swiftly entered the house without any problem, making his way to Stein's room, where he did most of his work. Before he could enter he heard someone call out to him.

"Kid is that you? What are you doing here?"

He turned around and was met with a blonde woman with an eyepatch.

Marie. He completely forgot about that his father assigned the weapon to Stein and has been living here with him ever since.

Kid turned around to greet the woman, "Oh, Marie, Hello. I came here to speak to Stein about something. If that isn't a problem."

The blonde shook her head, "No, that's not a problem at all!" She smiled, "Although he might be busy packing right now, so how about I make us some tea and you can wait in the living room?"

Kid agreed, although he was a in a rush, as the last time he came home late, his weapons burned down half of his living room, which he was still displeased about.

After having a short and pleasant conversation with Marie, Stein appeared, "Oh I thought I heard voices, Kid what are you doing here?"

Kid made eye contact with him, "I just-" Kid paused, choosing his words carefully as Marie was present, "-have a favour to ask you of."

Stein somehow understanding that Kid wanted a one-on-one conversation turned to Marie, "I want tea."

She looked at him surprised, "I thought you preferred coffee?"

"Then make coffee" He answered simply.

"Then what about the tea?" The weapon tilted her head.

"Then make tea." He lit a cigarette.

"Wait, then you don't want the coffee?" She asked

"No I want the coffee." He puffed out the smoke.

"Then no tea?" She tried again

"No, I want the tea." He stared directly at her.

"Okay, wait." She paused trying to put it all together "You want tea and coffee?"

"Yeah, just mix them together or something, call it coftea or something, trademark and sell it online. It will be good money." He began staring off into the distance.

Kid and Marie stared at the doctor in concern.

"I guess I'll go make coftea?" she headed towards the kitchen, confused herself. "Mix them together? How do I-" Her words faded away as she left the room.

"Ok, if you want the favour, what do I get in return?" Stein turned towards the grim reaper.

"I'll let you dissect both of my arms" the boy stated without any hesitation.

The cigarette fell from Stein's mouth, had the son of a God, not just any God, the God of Death, just tell him, he could dissect him? Sure he said only his arms, but those were just details.

"Alright, I'm listening." He sat down across from Kid.

"You are aware of how I have been missing some classes recently, yes?" Kid asked. Stein nodded in reply.

"Well, I have certain reasons for leaving the class, and I'm aware that using the excuse of being distracted by something symmetrical is not going to work on you when you take over classes again." Kid continued, pausing to let Stein speak.

"So, I assume you want me to ignore your absences? What are are you even doing that you don't want anyone else to know about?" The doctor asked, twisting the screw in his head, as his curiosity peaking.

Kid stared at him, evaluating him, judging whether Stein was worth the answer. The man could tell from as the golden hues of the boy's eyes that glared at him.

The boy finally spoke, "Nothing, just a side project."

From this Stein knew that he was not going to find out for a long time.

He sighed as he lit another cigarette, "At least I get to dissect a God." signifying that he had agreed to keep his secret and do the boy a favour of keeping his mouth shut. "Alright I won't question you-"

Stein is interrupted when his weapon partner enters the room, "I did it! I made coftea!" she spoke in a happy tune.

"Oh great, Kid do you want some?" Stein took a cup from Marie, and turned back to Kid.

The boy had already stood up from his spot on the couch, "Yeah...no. I think I'll take my leave now, thank you for your time. Enjoy your..coftea?" Kid attempted to end on pleasant terms but was confused by the earlier subject of the mixture of tea and coffee that was brought back when Marie entered the room.

Kid shook his head and waved a short goodbye as Marie saw him off. The weapon closed the door and turned towards the doctor, "So?" she questioned.

The man took one sip of the coftea and looked up at the woman, "We are going to be rich."


	5. The Calm Before the Storm (Zoí Arc)

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm (Zoí Arc)**

Maka could not sleep.

She tried using any method she could think of, breathing control, counting sheep, and even positioning her body so it would help her blood circulation. Yet these methods did not work.

She couldn't get her mind off what had occurred a couple hours ago.

Her partner and her had returned home just in time to have get enough sleep for the next day. Soul didn't seem to care much of their fight with the cannibal.

'That pathetic and embarrassing fight' Maka thought back on the memory.

It was some water she slipped on, she was part of the E.A.T class, a class that makes up 10% of the school, and she slipped on water that she watched the man throw minutes before the fight? It was such a rookie mistake.

'That man should have been easy to defeat! So why couldn't I land a hit on him! Is is because I'm losing my touch-No! I'm just a bit rusty from these types of missions!' Maka mentally argued with herself, 'I just need to train some more and I'll be fine!'

After mentally coming up with a plan and timetable for herself, she decided that she would prioritize training with Soul for the next week.

For now, the thought of a better tomorrow comforted her, so she tried her luck again with sleep, and closed her eyes waiting for the darkness to allow her peace for the night.

**[Time Skip brought you by Ox]**

"998! 999! 1000!" The bluenette shouted jumping off from the ground after finishing his push-ups. He saw his breakfast on the table and stuffed his face full of food, before turning to his partner, "When do we get back to school again?"

Tsubaki was aware they had two more days left to train, but it has already been one day and Black*Star had already forgotten a week's worth of education from class. Even if he went to class and didn't understand anything, she at least could tutor him on it, but missing three days would mean that she would struggle a bit with catching up too.

So she gave a little white lie, "Oh, tomorrow is the day we go back to school."

The boy nodded his head as he took his second serving of food, "Wait, why did Lord Death allow us to take a day to train again?"

Tsubaki internally sighed.

**[Time Skip brought you by Tsubaki's patience]**

Maka had seen two missions that interested her, but she could not decide between the two. So she memorized the details of both of them and headed to class where she would discuss the missions with Soul.

Entering the classroom, she avoided making eye contact with her father, luckily he was distracted by a hushed conversation he was having with Sid, and took her seat beside a disgruntled Soul.

"Soul, what's wrong?" the meister's voice was laced with slight concern.

Soul sighed, "Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kid aren't here today, it makes me look like a loner without having the group here."

"Is this your way of saying that you miss them?" the pig-tailed girl questioned.

Before Soul could respond they were interrupted by a feminine voice, "What happened to your group?"

Meister and weapon duo turned around to come face to face with Kim, a classmate of theirs. A look of concern present in her eyes.

"Oh no, nothing bad! They are all just busy on missions I suppose!" Maka's response led to a small smile of relief on the pink-haired girl.

Just before she could continue speaking her eyes fell upon the door, Maka and Soul turned back on their seats just in time to see Kid enter.

"There's one of your teammates, I guess I'm still worried about the whole 'Arachne still being free' thing" The girl stated, worried that it may have seemed like she had overstepped her boundaries.

"It's fine, I'm still worried about that too-" The two voices faded off and joined the background as Soul focused his attentions on Kid.

As the Shinigami entered he was stopped by Spirit, who appeared to ask him something, but let it go after Kid responded. The boy walked towards the auditorium desks to where his weapon partners were seated.

Prior to Kid's arrival he overheard the younger Thompson sister yelling something about giraffes.

Coming back from his memory he watched as Kid finished his small talk with the weapons before turning around and walking back out of class, this time his partners followed after him.

It was at this point Soul realised that he would be stuck listening to Kim, Maka, and Jacqueline's girl talk. He would have talked to Kilik, but he was on a mission, Harvar was sick and couldn't come to class, and there was no way in hell, he was talking to Ox.

As Soul was internally whining, Maka spoke up to him, "Hey Soul, I found two missions worth doing but can't decide which one to pick."

Soul thankful to be pulled from his thoughts replied, "Can we not do anything too big? I'm still tired from our Romania trip." He sighed, massaging the back of his neck.

"Fine, fine! We have one in Vancouver, Canada and one in Hollywood, US. Both are pretty similar, although the one-" Soul had stopped listening, as his breath hitched at the word 'Hollywood'.

Maka hadn't noticed yet, as she was too busy listing the pros and cons of both missions. Soul knew he had to get over his panic quick before she noticed.

He couldn't go back to Hollywood. What if he was recognized? What if those people were still there? He couldn't face them.

He took a deep breath and spoke up, interrupting Maka, "Canada, I want to go to Canada."

"Huh?" Maka questioned, surprised by his answer, "I thought you would want to go to Hollywood, there are so many famous peop-"

Interrupted once again by Soul, he states, "Beaver. Maka I want to see the Beaver."

"But Soul, you've already seen beavers before-"

"I wanna see a Canadian Beaver, damn it!"

"Soul there is literally no difference-"

"ARE YOU BEING DISCRIMINATORY TOWARDS THE CANADIAN BEAVER?"

"What? NO! A beaver is just a beaver-"

"YOU BITCH TAKE THAT BACK, APOLOGIZE TO THE CANADIAN BEAVER-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

A loud thud could be in the now quiet room that had been watching the two argue.

Spirit blinked twice before shaking his head, "Maka, as much as I love it that you hit Soul, can you guys, I don't know, argue quietly next tim-"

"Class should've started by now! What are you doing! Start teaching!" Maka yelled at him, still heated from her argument with Soul.

Her partner, laid on the ground cradling his head in pain, "Maka why-"

"Maybe you shouldn't have called me a bitch!" She scoffed and turned away from him.

Although his head was in a lot of pain, he was also happy.

He was happy that his meister didn't notice his near panic attack.

'It's my problem, she shouldn't have to deal with my stupid issues.' The boy thought as he sat back in his seat.

**[Scene Change brought you by a Canadian Beaver]**

"Wow! This mansion is so big! I can run so much!" Patty laughed

"Yeah, this place is big, not as big as Gallows Mansion, but big." Liz replied, nodding her head in approval of the design.

Kid sighed, "We are not here to be judges on the artichect of this mansion. We are here to meet an associate of my father's."

"Why can't the lazy ass guy just come to Death City? And why do we have to meet him?" Patty complained.

"Because," the Shinigami began, "He's become a bit of a pain to Father. He can not be put on my Father's public Death list, so he can't have a student reap his soul. Hpersonally has to reap the man himself. Well he would, if he could leave the city. Anyways all we have to do is deliver a message and if he doesn't compile to the requirements within the month, his soul will belong to Death." The boy ended his explanation as he stopped before a door.

He took a deep breath and entered the room. Behind the doors was a living room, although it wasn't very 'homey'. The lights were dimmed, the walls were painted a dark maroon colour, and the dark oak floor seemed to be worn out.

Sitting in a chair near the fireplace sat a man in a business suit. A wine glass in hand.

To a regular person, one would think his glass was filled with red wine, but Kid knew, that it was in fact blood.

'Which is one of the reasons why this guy is on Father's personal Death List" the teen boy sighed to himself.

The man turned to look at him once he noticed his presence, "Death's kid! I see you also brought your weapons!" The man put his glass down at a nearby table and walked over to properly greet the tiro.

"Yes, these are my weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia." Kid gestured towards the twins behind him.

"Oh great! Wait why did you leave out their last names-"

The grim reaper interrupted him, "Where's your partner? What was her name? Alex?"

"Oh," The man looked thoughtful for a second, "She had a, uh, unfortunate accident!" he smiled.

Kid stared at man, knowing that he was probably the one to cause the accident "Icarus, The God of Death has made a judgement on your soul."

"What are you going on about-" The man looked slightly offended, but was interrupted.

Kid continued on, looking somewhat bored, "As you are an important associate of Lord Death, you are given a limit of one month to fix the damages you have caused. Failure to this, will result in-" Kid took a step towards Icarus, "Me personally reaping your soul."

The man just laughes at him, "Really? I'm terrified, a little boy like you-"

Kid sighed, "Someone will be monitoring you until then. For now I'm leaving because I can't stand to stay near someone as disgusting as you."

"Wait! Kid are we just really going to leave him here? " Liz placed a hand on her meister's shoulder stopping him from leaving.

"Yes, now don't question it." He shook her off and began to walk.

Icarus just scoffed at the three as they left the room.

Patty noticing this turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bitch"

Liz had to restrain Patty as the left the neighborhood.

"I can't believe your dad is letting him live!" Liz complained.

"Oh trust me, he didn't get off scott free." Kid smiled too himself, "In fact, the one month of freedom he has left might end up being a faith worse then death."

**[Scene Change brought you by Noah(Greed)]**

Icarus opened the door to find a strange white creature at his door.

"Hello! I am the great sword Excalibur! I will be monitoring your foolishness for one month!" The creature pointed his cane at him.

Icarus closed the door.                    


	6. The Storm

**Chapter 4 : The Storm (Zoí Arc)**

A sweet melody filled the room as Soul's fingers danced across the keys of the grand piano. The tune abruptly stopped when the sounds of a violin was played off in the distance.

Soul's fingers were frozen above the keys, too afraid to ruin the beautiful melody created by his brother.

A better melody. Always better than his. No matter how much he practiced or how much emotion he placed in his songs, his brother would always be better.

After a minute the melody faded to a stop and voices replaced the sound.

"Wes, that was amazing, like always, you never cease to amaze me with your skills!" The voice sounded old and tired, most likely his grandmother, giving Wes praise for his skills.

Something she barely gave him.

"...Thank you Grandmother." He heard his brother reply, his tone of voice made it seem like he wasn't really thankful.

"Wes, my dear, there is this birthday party for a famous actor, and they asked if one of the Evans could play! Unfortunately your parents are out of the country for a tour, and I have a very important meeting that day so I would love it if you could play!" The woman stated cheerfully.

"...Isn't Soul available? I heard the piano is a bit more popular right now." Wes' suggestion surprised Soul a bit.

"Wes dear, you can play the piano too, so it's just fine, besides Soul isn't as talented as you in music, he could mess up in front of everyone, he still needs more practice."

Soul stopped listening at this point. He was so tired, tired of everything, from his family and music.

'Why am I even playing if my skills haven't even approved? What is it that Wes is doing that I'm not?' Soul knew it was useless but he wanted to try and figure it out.

'It's because they planned on having one child, not two. Don't you know you are too much of a hassle? No matter how obedient or good you act, they will always choose Wes. He is the first child after all, he should be the first to win, the first to be taken care of, and the first to be loved.' a unfamiliar voice spoke to him from within.

Soul sighed, and stood up, noting that it was nearly time for dinner. He exited one of the many practice rooms the family had in the mansion and entered the hallway, deciding to be the fist one in the dining room.

Maybe he might be praised for punctuality.

When he entered the dining room he noticed that the servants were running around like crazy, his eyes widen as he stood at doorway watching them run around.

It was then someone bumped into him, knocking the wind out of the boy. He fell to the ground and felt someone stomp their foot onto his back.

Before he could remember any further details the thunder from the storm outside woke Soul up.

Sitting up in bed, the demon scythe took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen to get some water, hoping it would calm his racing heartbeat.

'Why did I have to remember something like that? That shit looks uncool to people.' he whined to himself as he poured himself a glass of water.

He walked into the living room to take a seat, only to notice that someone was sitting on the couch.

That someone was Maka.

She was there, hugging her legs to her chest and holding a postcard, probably one her mother got for her.

"Hey, why are you just sitting there in the dark like that? It's like 1 am in the morning." he questioned.

He was brushed off by her response, "I really don't want to talk about Soul."

He stared at her for a bit, it was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like his meister's eyes were puffy from crying. This was cause for concern, but the girl would get mad at him if he tried to push her for an answer.

"Listen, you don't have to talk to me, but if you ever do, I'm here." Is the line Soul would've said, but he knew his meister wouldn't appreciate a cliche line like that.

So the weapon used his actions to show her that she could talk to him.

He sat right beside her on the couch. If she was going to stay up all night then so was Soul, and he would be right beside her the entire night.

Maka tensed up a bit when Soul plopped down right beside her, but relaxed after a second. Her shoulders seemed to become untensed and she gave a sigh of relief, seemingly glad that he stayed.

Despite the fact the two didn't say anything to each other, they both were feeling much better by just being in the presence of each other.

It was on the couch they stayed until the sun came out to greet everyone with it's grin.

**[Time Skip brought you by Free]**

Black*Star had been stretching his arms and jumping around, already full of energy.

It had been a while since he had been to school and he was hyped up to show off how much his training paid off to the other students in his E.A.T class, and if not them, at least he could show off to the N.O.T class.

"Black*Star, you should calm down a little bit, you might break the desk." A concerned partner of his told him. Trying to coax him to come off the desk.

Before he could reply, someone had spoken up, "Your partner is right Black*Star, if you break that desk, you might end up being my next dissection experiment."

Stein, he was also back.

The boy sighed and jumped off from the desk and took a seat beside Tsubaki. He wasn't scared of Stein, he just felt like sitting down at that exact moment.

Even though Tsubaki noticed the bluenette shiver when the doctor threatened him.

At that moment Soul and Maka entered. Soul spotted Black*Star from across the room, and a "Thank God" could be heard from his mouth, followed up by a "I will be God one day so your welcome."

Two thirds of the team were present, Kid and his partners still was not there. But being Death's son, the boy could probably get away with it.

Wasting no time, Stein began the class, "Hello everyone, as you know I've been away recently, but now I'm back. On my trip I discovered a species I was not familiar with, and brought one of the creatures back with me. Today I dissect this creature in front of you all-" Groans could be heard from everyone in class. "-stop your whining."

Maka lifted her hand in the air and asked, "Stein, were you even allowed to take this creature?"

Stein turned towards her, "No, this is very much illegal, I suggest you kids don't do this."

"Then why are you doing this?" Another voice spoke out.

"Because I'm an adult now shut it." Stein glared at the kid who questioned him. He turned back to the creature he had strapped to the table. "The creature appears to be some sort of mixture between a dog and human, it can repeat simple phrases, and has the brain wavelength of a child. In your notes you can call this lesson 'The Tucker Experiment'."

The class, used to the Doctor's strange fascination of dissecting everything in sight, sighed and opened up their notebooks.

**[Time Skip brought you by Nina Tucker]**

Soul and Maka were out on the training grounds.

Black*Star and Tsubaki found a simple in-city mission to do, as it had been a while since their last mission.

Currently the scythe and his meister weren't doing anything too big, they were working on reflexes and how to use the environment to one's own advantage.

It was going fine, Soul was concentrating on moving with his meister so Maka would be able to concentrate more on fighting the enemy rather then where to swing Soul.

Then there was a grin that flashed through his mind.

Forced from reality, Soul realised he was in that familiar black and white checkered floored room. He looked around, taking in the scenery, he hadn't been here for a while.

He took a deep breath and turned around to see the Little Orge sitting on one of the chairs. It's head was tilted, eyes glared at him, despite that grin on the orge's face, Soul could just feel the animosity pouring off from it.

"What do you want?" Soul questioned, acting bored, like he had no business with the Little Orge.

He got no reply, "Not going to say anything?", He turned his back to the ogre, looking to leave the room.

"Remember the day you realised you could leave?" it spoke.

The weapon whipped back around to face the creature again, "What about it? It's got nothing to do with you. You didn't even exist then!"

The Little Ogre walked closer to him, "Are you truly sure about that? Why don't you think a bit harder? How did that woman put it? Put a little more effort in it! Ah, yes, and don't say that you put in as much as you could-"

Soul was sick of it already, he didn't want to deal with the creature. He shut him out and turned his back to the Little Ogre.

"Really? Just gonna shut me out? If that's the case then you can leave, like you always do when you don't get any attention-"

"SOUL!"

The room faded away and he was back to the total blackness that usually surrounded him whilst he is in weapon form.

"Uh, yeah I'm here." He replied back, dazed from what had happened moments before.

"You went silent on me! It was like you weren't even there!" Maka explained.

"Sorry, I just-" Soul paused before transforming back into his human form, "-Maka can you just give me a couple of minutes. Alone?"

"Soul", her voice was laced in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure myself." Is all the boy said before walking off elsewhere, leaving his worried meister behind.


	7. Talk

**Chapter 5: Talk (Zoí Arc)**

Did Soul feel bad for leaving Maka behind?

Yes, yes he did. It was "uncool" of him to do that.

But he had to sort himself out first before going back to Maka. If the two of them were to fight a enemy and he blacked out like he had done minutes ago, he could endanger his meister.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he got his meister hurt.

His focus faded away from the scenery of the forest around him and into the memory he remembered the other night.

"Ack!" the man who had stomped his foot on Soul's back placed a bit more pressure.

"Finally! There's an Evan! I've been waiting for one of you high-class idiots to show up!" The voice sounded familiar to the boy but he couldn't quite place who it belonged to.

Soul could hear the cock of a gun, 'This is it. I'm going to die, all because I tired to be punctual.'

The boy actually thought about it, letting this man do what he wants. Then a thought came to him. 'What if I knock this guy out? The servants would tell the public, and it would look good for the Evans Family, and then maybe I can be praised.'

Using as much force as possible he shoved the foot on his back off of him. He quickly got up from the floor and tackled the guy. Soul grabbed hold of the gun threw it off to the side. Before he could do anything else the man overpowered him, forcing him to the ground.

Soul felt hands around his throat and noticed his lungs were burning from a lack of oxygen. He tried to pry away the hands with his own, but the grip was too tight. His vision was growing darker by the second.

Then there was a scream. Surprisingly, it wasn't Soul's. In fact it was the man's scream. The boy felt the hands leave him, wondering what made the man scream in pain. When he realised what it was, he screamed himself.

Right in front of him was his arm, but at the same time it wasn't, the blade of a scythe had replaced it. That blade had sliced the arm of the intruder, causing blood to spill onto Soul.

He tried waving the blade, willing it to go back, as he did this footsteps could be heard. When Soul looked up he saw Wes run into the room, he wanted to tell him to go. Mainly because when the intruder moved away from the newly discovered weapon, he ended up placing himself next to the gun.

The intruder picked up the gun and fired it at Wes. Barely having anytime to think, the teen attempted to protect himself.

To Soul's surprise the bullet was deflected when one of Wes' arms transformed into a type of blade.

Everyone in the room were shocked by the fact the Evan brothers were weapons, the intruder took this as a way to escape.

Soul came to a stop as the scenery around him changed once again.

"I'm getting tired of this" he sighed a turned to face the Little Ogre.

**[Scene Change brought you by The Great Old One of Power]**

Maka was displeased.

Well to be clear, she was mad, very mad.

She wanted Soul to come to her to talk rather than bottle up his emotions. Even though she realises she does the same thing. Both of them are being foolish for not telling anyone their problems.

She paced around the training grounds sighing in annoyance, wondering what to do.

"MAKA!" A voice she dreaded to hear yelled out to her.

"Dad." She replied coldly.

Spirits face dropped a little bit with the cold tone, but nonetheless he continued walking towards her.

"I saw you from afar and my dad senses tell me you are unhappy! Won't you tell papa what's wrong?" The death scythe asked, holding his arms out as if he was waiting for a hug.

Maka thought about it for a bit, she was going to walk away from him and tell her father it was none of his business, but something inside her made her stop. A tiny voice told her it was okay to tell her father.

She sighed and told him about Soul leaving in the middle of training, and how troubled the boy looked.

Maka expected her father to go off and rant about Soul not being the "right choice for my precious daughter!", but to her surprise he didn't.

Spirit looked thoughtful for a second before giving his input on the situation, "I don't know much about your partner, but when he first came to DWMA and heard that you can change your name as long as you are a student, he jumped at the chance. Plus, in the personal information he gave to the school, he never confirmed any of his relatives, despite listing his actual last name to be Evans." The scythe paused for a second, "Don't ask how I know that."

Maka just shook her head in disapproval of his stalking habits.

"Anyways," Spirit continued, "It could be a family problem, or he's feeling insecure, something along those lines. I suggest talking to him first. If you open up to a person about your own problems and insecurities or even just try to be with them when they're feeling down, that person is more likely to open up to you. Although you don't want to be too forceful otherwise you'll push them away. If you need me to, Papa will force the answer out of Soul if it stresses you out." He gave her a thumbs up.

Maka stared at her father for a bit.

Her father.

The man she was constantly mad at. He cheated on her mother, a hard working, dedicated, loyal woman.

Yes, a loyal woman, who didn't have time to visit her daughter because she was halfway across the world, being one of the world's best meister.

But not the best mother.

Then there was Spirit.

A clumsy, unloyal, overly emotional man.

Lord Death's personal Death Scythe. Yet there he was, trying his best to live close to his daughter, constantly trying to build a relationship, always sad to leave her, wanting to keep her safe and give her advice, and always showing how much he loves her.

Maka came to the conclusion that perhaps Spirit made a terrible husband, but at least he's a good father.

As much as Maka hated to admit it, she loved her father, but she wouldn't tell him that, at least not until after she graduates.

She gave her father a extremely quick hug and walked off to find her weapon partner, leaving a flabbergasted Spirit behind.

Spirit was so surprised by the sudden and quick affection that he was left frozen in place. It was there on the training grounds he would stay for the next hour out of shock.

**[Time Skip brought you by Ponera]**

Maka finally found Soul sitting on the ground and his back against the tree.

Placing a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention seemed to shock the boy who looked out of it.

"Ma-Maka?" he looked around the area, as if he was lost.

The girl in question took a seat beside him and they sat in silence for a while, before the meister spoke, "My mother is a great meister."

Soul turned to look at her questioningly

She continued, "I always heard about how great she is and how she excelled at the academy, I wanted to be like her and achieve the same things." The girl paused, "No, now that I think about it, I wanted to be better than she was, I wanted people to compare us but say I did better, any slip up I made, I would scold myself for it. I was always comparing my Mother and myself."

There was another moment of silence, "I think-I-Uh-I know how it feels, kinda" Soul hesitated, "I come from a family of musicians, my brother always did better no matter much I practiced."

"You have a brother?" Maka asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah," The scythe replied, "A older one"

Her partner stopped talking after this and stared off elsewhere, most likely lost in his own mind, she decided not to push him on the topic, and that it was enough for today.

She stood up a brushed off the dirt on her skirt and turned towards Soul, placing her hand out before him, "Let's go home for today, you're on cooking duty tonight."

Soul blinked twice at the hand that was offered to him before smiling and scratching the back of his neck. "Alright, I'll make us some Mac and Cheese for dinner." He took the hand before him and pulled himself up from the ground with Maka's help.

And they both headed home.

**[Scene Change brought you by Medusa]**

Kid made sure there was nothing reflective in the room, in fact he made sure that the room was drenched in darkness.

It wasn't paranoia over his own Father, it was just a normal thing where a child is being a tad bit rebellious and doesn't want their parents to find out.

Kid placed the book into the safe and locked it. As excited as he is, he was tired. The shinigami had taken himself and his twin pistols to a underground cave where he encountered another one of Eibon's creations, that once again, tried to kill him.

And now he had found a journal belonging to the man himself. Kid wondered what type of secrets it would reveal. Although those secrets would remain unknown for just a bit longer.

He should limit himself, trying to find out everything about the old days where Death was cruel might land him in trouble with his Father.

Then again Kid can't really just go up to his Father and ask, "Hey Dad, can you tell me about the time when you used to kill as you pleased for shits and giggles?"

The boy sighed as he locked the door to the room, and thought back to when he talked to Icarus.

His Father had two lists. A Death List that the students of DWMA have access to. On that list, it includes the names of Kishins, weapons that began to eat regular human souls. Then there's Death's personal Death List, a list only available to a few select people, this list includes the names of witches, weapons, and humans who have upset the natural balance of life and death. If one's name is on Lord Death's personal list it means that he will personally shorten that person's lifespan.

Icarus qualified for that personal list.

If Kid had to bet, he would bet on the fact that Excalibur would only monitor Icarus for a about 2 days before getting bored, but there was nothing he could really do about it. His father personally choose the Holy Sword out of everyone for the job.

He entered the living room and smiled at the new design. It was so symmetrical, it was truly more beautiful than it was before the fire.

As Kid inspected the room's details, he couldn't help but wonder about Icarus' relation to his Father, why Icarus is a cannibal, and where Arachne was. Unfortunately these were questions Kid would have to find out himself.


	8. No

**Chapter 6 : No (Zoí Arc)**

Soul had been rolling his pen back and forth on the desk in boredom. At this current moment his meister was too busy to pay him any attention due to the book she was reading. The boy would've tried to get her attention but he didn't want to be "Maka Chopped".

He saw students pour into the classroom, smiling as he saw Black*Star barreling into the room yelling something like he always does followed by his weapon partner telling him to "Put the fish down please!"

Then Kid and his twin pistols walked in, Soul's eyes widened a bit at this as it had been awhile since he had seen the boy attend class.

As the Shinigami took his seat beside Soul, the teen turned to greet him, "Hey Kid, haven't seen you for awhile. Where you've been?"

"Missions." the boy replied, "It's been quite stressful since the DWMA has no idea where Arachne is, for all we know she could have gone back into hiding for another eight hundred years."

The weapon nodded in agreement. Before Soul could express this, another voice spoke up, "If the DWMA has no idea where she is, why doesn't the school try harder? Or atleast let the students help?"

Kid sighed as he turned to the bald boy that sat in front of Soul, "We are trying Ox, and we can't just send a bunch of students to go and fight a witch who is the reason why weapons are even around! Not only that, she is an extremely powerful witch, we don't know what she has planned-"

Soul decided not to get involved in that conversation, instead he laid his head down on the table and waited for class to start.

Once Stein arrived, everyone had settled down and took their seats, waiting to hear what lesson their teacher would give them today.

Stein took a quick glance at everyone in the class before turning around to face the board, "I know that this news will disappoint some of you, but today we won't be doing a dissection."

Students could be heard sighing of relief, cheering, hugging their friends, and some even broke down crying.

"I'm just so happy, it's been, so, so, so long since we had an actual lesson!" a student cried.

The doctor turned to that student, "And if you keep sobbing like an idiot, you might not get to enjoy this lesson." the chatter in the room died down, "Anyways, today we will be having a type of team training lesson. Within your teams you will trade weapons with one of your teammates-"

"No." Kid interrupted.

"Is there a problem?" Stein asked, annoyed that his lecture was cut off.

"Yes, it's the fact I can't fight with any other weapon other than Liz and Patty." Kid explained

The teacher sighed, turning the screw in his head, "Kid, you are a shinigami, you can match your soul wavelength with any weapon you want-"

"No!" Kid stood up, "Don't you understand? I can't fight unless my weapons are symmetrical! Without the symmetry there is no balance! Have you seen Soul's weapon form? Only Maka can handle that scythe that lacks the right amount of symmetry!"

"Hey!" Soul shouted, not really sure on whether he should take that as an insult or not.

"As for Tsubaki," the boy ranted on, "I confess, some of her forms a quite symmetrical, but I have taken noticed that no matter what form she takes as a weapon her left side is always slightly longer or bigger than her right!"

"Huh" The girl herself spoke up, "Wait, how could you tell-"

"Don't question it, he just knows" Liz cut her off from right beside her, filing her nails.

"Kid, I don't think anyone else is going to have a problem with switching their weapons-"

"Actually," Kilik spoke up from where he sat, "Mr. Stein I also have a problem with switching weapons, I'm so used having two that switching to one will put me off my game..."

"The point is that you are supposed to struggle with-"

Another voice cut Stein off again, "You know, I think I'm good being Maka's weapon, I want to always be on her good side because she's scary when she's mad-" Soul immediately went quiet when he saw Maka's death glare.

More complaints rose up, one after another, complaining about the training lesson. Eventually Stein gave up and sat on his chair and rolled away from the room, muttering, "Finally give these kids something other than dissection and they still complain?"

Sid had to take over for Stein for the rest of the day as the doctor had left the school stating things like, "I was better off being a shut-in, why did I even agree to being a teacher."

**[Time Skip brought you by Mifune]**

Maka opened her eyes once she sensed where the kishin soul was located.

She infiltrated the abandoned building located in the outskirts of Death City. It was a short mission that wouldn't take too long. In addition, from what Maka could sense, the kishin didn't seem to be that strong.

The melody of a violin playing could be heard from the distance, it was a song Soul recognized. The song was popular for most violinists as they used it as a warm-up. It also was a song Soul heard his brother play every morning.

The song was giving him a headache.

The boy had been so focused on his memories, he hadn't noticed that the music had stopped as Maka had entered the room where the Kishin was. The girl had already given the evil-doer the normal speech about being from DWMA and that their soul now belonged to Lord Death.

Soon enough Soul focused all his attention on the fight as Maka made the first move.

The meister ran towards the weak kishin and swung the scythe at their side, but the kishin had blocked it with their arm, transforming it into some type of blade. If Maka had to guess, then she would assume the kishin was originally a spear type weapon.

Jumping back a few steps Maka switched into defensive mode as she prepared for the Kishin to make their move. Once the enemy headed for her, Maka moved out of the way, jumping to the side, leaving the blade of her weapon in her place.

The girl planted her feet on the ground, the kishin already gaining too much momentum and too focused on the thought of having two more souls to eat, didn't stop running. This lead to the Kishin running right into the edge of Soul's blade, and with a little more force from his meister, Maka was able to make a clean cut through the kishin.

The body fell to the ground with a thud, as Maka placed the blade of the scythe a bit above the corpse. Soul allowed the upper half of his body to appear from the blade in order to eat the soul that floated up from the kishin's body.

"Well, that was easy." the weapon stated, after swallowing the soul.

"What did you expect?" Maka replied, "I chose an easy mission near home on purpose!"

Unexpectedly, her partner didn't respond back, the girl decided not to push it and assumed Soul was exhausted as it was around 12 am. She, herself was tired and decided to just go home and rest for the night.

**[Time Skip brought you by Tezca]**

Soul stared at the television before him.

The boy had been sitting on the couch for the past hour changing the channels on the T.V.

His meister and Blair had already fallen asleep about an hour ago, and as much as Soul wanted to sleep too, he couldn't.

It was already hard enough dealing with the Little Ogre when he was conscious but now the little shithead was back in his dreams. He wasn't sure what the ogre's deal with him was, and not sleeping would become a problem.

A lack of sleep meant Maka and the rest of his friends would notice, and start questioning him about it, which might lead him to spill the details of his entire life story to them. That, to him, would be embarrassing.

The boy sighed and turned the T.V. off, he was getting bored of channel surfing, "Maybe I should go read one of those books Maka reads all the time." He got off from the couch in search of one of her books.

Finding one left on the table, he picked it up and stared at the cover, reading the title and description, "Eh, seems interesting." He shrugged,he opened the book and began reading until dawn came.


End file.
